Finnian
Finnian (フィニアン Finian), often given the nickname Finni, is the gardener of the Phantomhive estate. Appearance Finnian has short, messy, blond hair, which he keeps clipped back with red bobby pins. He has large, green eyes, pale skin and wears a straw hat, a plain top and plaid pants. It is later revealed that the reason he wears the hat around his neck is because it hides a tattoo of "S-012," left over from the days when he was used as an experiment for testing injections. In the manga He is seen bald when first picked up by Ciel and Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji Manga, Chapter 44 He is 163cm (5'4") tall. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, he has a great deal of respect, and a bit of fear, for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel, who he views as a savior of sorts. In the anime, he also has a crush on Angela, which results in him defending her against sound accusations. Nonetheless, he still aims to act in the best interests of Ciel. He is a child-like character, prone to breaking out into tears whenever he does something wrong. According to Sebastian, he is an idiot with a bad memory that makes Sebastian feel a "deep emotion that goes beyond anger."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 19 He is exceptionally strong, and has to be very careful when doing work that utilizes his strength, lest he break or damage something. He enjoys his work very much, loves being outside, and works hard to please Sebastian and Ciel. He also said that if it were up to him what the garden looked like, he would "make it into the shape of a robot." History thumb|190px|right|Finnian is subjected to injections. Little is known about Finnian's past other than that he was experimented on, and that his captors killed his friends, locked him up and kept him inside. They are responsible for the tattoo on the back of his neck and the injections are likely the cause of his super-human strength.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 6-7 In his confinement, he was only given a small window, through which a bird appeared to him on a frequent basis.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 Slightly over a year ago, Ciel picked up Finnian and allowed him to work as a gardener, which he loves doing because he used to not be allowed to go outside.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 9 It is for this reason that Finnian is exceptionally loyal to Ciel. It's unclear precisely what Finnian means by being "picked up." In the anime, it is changed so Ciel didn't pick him up, but rather, he was recruited by Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 Manga's Synopsis Like Baldroy and Mey-Rin, his main role for most of the manga seems to be to provide comic relief. For the much of the manga, he does not have a significant or notable role. Kidnapping Finnian is first seen preparing the lawn and garden so it will look good for Ciel's dinner guest, which he accidentally kills with herbicide, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan. By carefully following Sebastian's orders, they are able to salvage the evening. Jack the Ripper Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Middleford and Elizabeth Middleford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. Curry Contest Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor with Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka when Ciel investigates some Anglo-Indian attacks because Sebastian doesn't trust those three to not burn the mansion down without Sebastian available to watch over them. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Agni is given the task of cooking dinner, much to Baldroy's inital dismay. Finnian goes to the kitchen because he smells something good, and Agni asks if he will help. Finnian initially says that Sebastian won't allow him to because he's so strong, but Agni gives him the task of mashing potatoes, something that plays to his strength. Eager to be allowed to help, Finnian completes the task easily. When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Finnian to brush the snow from the trees to make the yard look nicer. When he can't get the snow off of the top of the tree easily, he hits it and accidentally knocks it down. Agni, who is quite tall, raises Finnian on his shoulders and teaches him to be nice to all living things, including plants. Noah's Ark Circus When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. Jumbo runs into a just-awoken Finnian who tells him to come back later. Jumbo hits him in the head and leaves, thinking he killed him. However, Finnian stands up and smashes Jumbo into the wall. Jumbo is left alive long enough to yell to Peter and Wendy to escape, but Finnian smashes his head a second time, killing him. thumb|150px|left|Finnian seemingly defeated by Jumbo. Peter and Wendy then attack him, using what appears to be whips, and he throws heavy items in return. The two of them decide to string a wire between them and slice Finnian and half. Before they can do so, an unseen sniper, who is revealed to be Mey-Rin, shoots and kills Wendy with a single bullet to the head. Peter then abandons Finnian to take out Mey-Rin. Inside the manor, Finnian goes to Baldroy's aid and lifts heavy statues to throw at Beast and Dagger. They flee, and eventually end up in the basement. Baldroy takes out Dagger with a machine gun, which also shoots a lot of flour into the air in the process. Finnian goes to help him again, creating a hole in the wall, and helps Baldroy out of the kitchen. He then watches as Baldroy throws a lit match into the kitchen, creating a massive explosion and killing Beast. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work, cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored, much to their annoyance. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Charles Phipps and Charles Grey arrive at the Phantomhive manor to deliver a message. On the way out, they pass by Finnian. Phipps comments that "this side is still too easy" and appears to attack Finnian. However, it is shown that he merely wanted to fix Finnian's hat, which he did by sewing a flower over the hole. This surprises Grey and Finnian thanks him, waving as they leave. Later, Ciel throws a party, as a result of the Charles' visit, and Finnian is partially responsible for the preparations for and cleaning up of the party, along with the other servants. Anime Synospis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storylines are manga exclusive.'' Houndsworth As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the devil dog, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village, much to Finnian's distress. When Finnian intervenes in the brutal attack on James's dog, the village, unaware of Henry's deceit, turns on the Phantomhive household. However, Sebastian comes to their aid, and Ciel and Sebastian explain to the villagers how Henry carried out his plan. With this knowledge, the villagers jail Henry, but he is later taken from his cell and killed. The following day, with the knowledge that there's a real threat out there, Finnian searches for Angela, who has gone outside, worried that she may be in danger. Baldroy, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin accompany him, and they encounter a strange, nude man. The villagers then approach them, and explain that they intend to seek the real devil dog's forgiveness. When the Phantomhive servants turn their attention back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. In the dog's claws is a bit of Angela's clothing, which prompts Finnian to chase after him. He attempts to take him on, but ultimately, Sebastian intervenes to tame the dog. They then find that the real dog is Pluto, and is Angela's pet. Upon her request, they take him home with them. When they return to the manor, Finnian, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to get. After many attempts, Ciel is ultimately forced to put himself into harm's way, using Finnian as the method of endangering his own life, much to Finnian's distress. When Sebastian comes to Ciel's aid, Baldroy is able to get a photo, which Finnian and he then go to develop. However, before it develops, Pluto enters the room and sets them on fire, destroying the photo. The servants later see the photo Sebastian took of Ciel, which reveals that Ciel cares most for Sebastian. This confuses Finnian, as the photo is only supposed to transfer images of beings not of this world, and thus, he doesn't understand how Sebastian ended up in the photo. Conspiracy and Revenge thumb|190px|right|Finnian prepares to take out Pluto. After Ciel takes Lau down, and before the London fire, Elizabeth comes to the manor, and Ciel and Sebastian distract her while the servants take out a barrage of gunmen, using the skills they learned from before joining the Phantomhive household. When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do, despite not wanting to kill someone they view as a member of their family. They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Quotes *(When Sebastian tells him to design the garden) "Then ... then ... I'll make a cool garden that looks like a transforming robot! Can I?!" *"But my strength is too large, so Mr. Sebastian forbids me to touch anything in the kitchen." *(When asked to mash potatoes by Agni) "It requires strength? Since that's the case, I might be able to do it! I wanna do it! Please allow me to do it!" *"It used to be that I couldn't go outside like this. So now it's fun to do it every day. I can touch trees and bugs and people." *(To Agni, who tells him to be nice to the trees) "'Treat them kindly,' huh? Before I came here, I don't think I would have understood. But now, I feel like I can do it!" *"The young master doesn't give me injections every day. The young master doesn't kill my friends. The young master doesn't lock me up. I love it here. That's why I decided I'd protect it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 7-8 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive household